


A Kiss

by Randomity



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomity/pseuds/Randomity
Summary: Just a short fluffy Johnlock one shot.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Somewhere to Start

Put suggestions of what you want to see if anyone even looks at this?? I’m just messing around and have no clue what I’m doing

Chapter 2: Johnlock- fluff where they realize they love each other


	2. Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For LonelyWhovian
> 
> Just some fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction so feel free to tell me any errors I made.
> 
> Also I’m sorry if they do stuff out of character I haven’t watched Sherlock in a while.

“All you have to do is find something interesting, John! And some missing Mike Lawson is not interesting!” Sherlock says as he starts pacing around their flat.

It had been a while since they had a case, and Sherlock was obviously bored. John was scouring the web for a case to entertain Sherlock, but had been unsuccessful. 

“Sherlock, I have given you 12 cases, all of which you have refused! Just choose one, and stop whining,” John snaps.

"I wouldn't be 'whining' if you could find something worth my while" Sherlock replies.

"You know Sherlock, you could just help look for a case so we could get something done."

"But then what would you do, whilst I know it must be amazing to watch me work, you need to contribute as well" 

Starting to turn red, John stands from where he was sitting and retorts "you know what, Sherl-

Before John could finish his sentence, Mrs. Hudson walked in with tea.  
"You two need to calm down, before either of you say something you'll regret. Now Sherlock, apologize to John" she says, using a tone with which a mother would a child.

"But why must I-

"Just do it" she chirps over her shoulder as she places the tea down, and leaves the room, "and remember, be specific!"

Sherlock sighs, and turns towards John. "I'm sorry for saying that you don't contribute," Sherlock mumbles, " This team wouldn't work without you, and I'm glad you are here"

John, mildly puzzled, responds "Sorry, did you just... compliment me?"

John watches as the look on Sherlock changes as he thinks about what John just said.

"I think I did" Sherlock replies, "How odd."

They stood in silence for a few moments. John opened his mouth twice, as if to say something, but remained quiet. Mrs. Hudson was the one who broke the silence, as she let them know that their food was ready. Both men walked to the dining area, sat down, and began to eat.

"I guess I owe you an apology as well," John began, "I'm sorry that I said you were whining. You are brilliant, Sherlock, truly brilliant. Despite being a sociopath, you still try to empathize and sympathize with those around you. Even when you flaunt your intelligence, you always make sure that we all understand exactly what you mean." 

John looked off to the side as he finished speaking, the weight of his words setting in. Slowly, Sherlock reached across the table and placed his hand on top of John's. Looking up and making eye contact with Sherlock, John moved his hand on top of Sherlock's. The look in their eyes said everything as they sat there, savoring the moment. Mrs. Hudson, despite not being their house maid, walked in to take their dishes. Sherlock and John immediately parted hands and gaze before she saw. They helped her with the dishes, and Mrs. Hudson went off to her room.

As they were left alone, Sherlock walked over to John, and they joined hands. Fingers intertwined, they headed towards their rooms. As they reached the point where they would separate, Sherlock slightly squeezed John's hand and they faced each other.

Sherlock whispered faintly, so quiet that John could barely hear, "I love you", and Sherlock rested his forehead against John's. They remained there for a few seconds, until John looked up and placed a gentle kiss on Sherlock's cheek. 

John echoed what Sherlock had said mere seconds ago, just as softly, "I love you too".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you noticed any mistakes I made please let me know! I want to try and put out the best stuff I can. This was a little shorter than I would have liked, so if you think of something I could add comment it and I will try to add it. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
